Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 061
"The Disappearing Bonds! Yuma VS Shark, the Fated Duel!!" is the sixty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on June 25, 2012. Summary .]] At Duel Tower Stadium, Mr. Heartland announces the start of the semifinals of the World Duel Carnival. A hatch opens on the stadium's floor and from it emerges a large tower, adorned with the WDC logo and several platforms. He calls the battlefield the Duel Tower. He urges the remaining warriors to fight with all the have at this arena which pierces the sky. The Duels will be Yuma vs. Shark and Kite vs. Vetrix. Caswell points out that Yuma and Shark have Dueled before - Yuma should know all of Shark's plays. Flip is skeptical, saying that Shark will know Yuma's plays too and doubting that Yuma could remember all of Shark's. Cathy asks whose side Flip is on and angrily scratches him across the face with her cat-nails multiple times, leaving deep, red marks. Tori is worried about the monster that was Summoned in Shark's Duel with Quattro, not sure if Yuma could defeat it. She urges Yuma to be careful. Heartland continues, announcing Yuma as a "miracle boy" who was virtually unknown before the tournament's start, but who managed to survive and enter the finals. Yuma enters the arena hopping around and falls onto one of the tower's lowered platforms. Shark begins to enter and Heartland announces him as one who was banished from the world of Dueling, but made his comeback from the very bottom and calling him "the revenger". Shark's face is expressionless and Yuma wonders if there's something wrong. Their platform rises and Heartland says that only the winner will advance to the top platform. He wonders who will enter the final match out of these two and says the "curtain" is now raised on their Duel. 's expressionless face.]] Yuma is still wondering what's gone on with Shark and Astral speculates that its the darkness of the "Number". Though Shark acquired a "Chaos Number" against Quattro, it was only possible through the darkness of the "Number" manipulating him. From a private box seat, Vetrix watches on TV. He wonders how the Duel will go, but says that winner has already been decided. Yuma tells Shark to get a hold of himself, but Shark continues to ignore him while setting his D-Pad and Duel Gazer. Astral tells Yuma not to let his guard down - if the "Number" is influencing him, his battle instinct will be at maximum. Yuma sets his own D-Pad and D-Gazer and the Duel begins. Yuma goes first, Setting a monster and a card. Astral comments that he's Set "Dododo Bot" and "Impenetrable Attack". With 1900 DEF and the Trap Card's effect, Yuma will have a good chance of surviving the first turn. Shark Normal Summons "Spear Shark". It has 1600 ATK, so Yuma is excited. Astral tells him that Shark isn't the naive. Shark attacks and Astral is shocked that he'd be so reckless. "Spear Shark" launches a spearhead at the Set monster. "Dododo Bot" is flipped and the spearhead rebounds of its shield, bouncing back at Shark and inflicting 300 damage. Still expressionless, Shark is thrown backwards. Heartland is shocked as well, saying he received damage as he attacked casually. Bronk says he's never seen Shark like this and Flip compares it to how Yuma used to Duel in the past. Caswell suggests that Shark may be expecting Yuma to know his plays, so using a different strategy could throw him off. Bronk asks if he means he received damage on purpose then. Shark rises to his feet, Sets a card and ends his turn. Yuma says he could feel a strong fighting spirit in his previous Duels with Shark. Astral reminds him not to let his guard down and to be careful of that Set card. modifies Shark's memories, replacing Quattro with Dr. Faker.]] Yuma Normal Summons "Gogogo Golem" and switches "Dododo Bot" to Attack Position. Astral tries to call Yuma off, but he attacks "Spear Shark" with "Gogogo Golem". "Spear Shark" is destroyed and Shark's Life Points fall to 3500 as he's thrown backwards again. Yuma muses that he still hasn't recovered and orders "Dododo Bot" to attack directly with "Thunder Blade". Lightning strikes Shark and his Life Points fall to 1700 as he screams in pain. Heartland wonders if Shark will stand after such overwhelming attacks. Yuma tells Shark to stand and come at him as he had in their previous Duels. The crowd begins to cheer Shark's name and Bronk says he can't believe Shark was damaged like that so easily. Yuma says that Shark's nickname came from the way he Duels - and he isn't showing it. A shark who is unwilling to fight is not a Shark. Yuma examines his hand, which contains "Bonds of Rival", "Gogogo Ghost", "Half Unbreak" and "Traplin". He Sets a card and ends his turn, urging Shark on again. As Shark tries to stand, he thinks to himself that he has forgotten why he is Dueling. Vetrix appears before him in his mind's eye and asks if he's forgotten. Shark address him as "Vetrix" and Vetrix is pleased that he at least remembers him. He says that though Shark's memories have faded, all will be fine if he listens to Vetrix. He tells Shark that is he Dueling for him. He calls Shark his puppet and his crest radiates out from eye. In reality, Shark violently shakes on the ground. Heartland wonders what's happening. Vetrix asks if Shark remembers who he must defeat yet. He adds an image of Quattro playing "Flaming Hell Blessing" against Rio. Quattro's form is replaced by Vetrix - and then by Dr. Faker. Shark says he remembers that name and Vetrix says he should - it was Faker that injured his sister after all. Shark believes him and Vetrix adds that there's one more person he must defeat - the one in front of him now. Faker's image is replaced by Yuma's, who laughs evilly. Vetrix says that Yuma has always tried to obstruct Shark's goal and that he worked with Dr. Faker. on Shark's hand]] Shark finally gets to his feet, glowing with Vetrix's power. He tells Yuma that what he did was unforgivable. Yuma is confused and Shark says it's all Yuma's fault as Vetrix's crest glows on the back of his hand. Yuma asks if it's Vetrix controlling Shark rather than the "Number". Astral responds that would seem to be the case. Vetrix speaks to himself, saying that you could say that - or more precisely, the "Number" that served Vetrix has fused with Shark, making him a puppet. Vetrix tells Shark to eliminate Yuma now. Shark Normal Summons "Two-Head Shark" and activates "Aqua Jet", increasing its ATK to 2200 until the End Phase. It attacks "Gogogo Golem", but Yuma activates his face-down "Impenetrable Attack", which would prevent his monster's destruction this turn. Shark activates the "Shark Spark" Quick-Play Spell Card from his hand, negating "Impenetrable Attack". The attack continues and "Two-Head Shark" destroys "Gogogo Golem" by biting its arms off. Yuma's Life Points fall to 3600. Tori yells Yuma's name and Shark reveals that "Two-Head Shark" may attack twice per Battle Phase. It rips "Dododo Bot" apart, dropping Yuma's Life Points to 3200 and his body to the ground. The crowd cheers and Heartland complements Shark for launching a counterattack when he almost at the point of surrender, finishing with "Heart Burning!" Bronk says Shark is acting completely different now and Caswell asks what's going on. Flip suggests that Shark was feigning the whole thing by acting like a "kitten", causing Cathy to attack him again. Shark says its not over and activates "Dead Sweep", Special Summoning "Spear Shark" from his Graveyard with its ATK reduced by 1000. He orders "Spear Shark" to attack directly and avenge his sister, dropping Yuma to 2600. Yuma thinks Shark is much stronger when he's playing seriously like this, but Astral disagrees, saying he's even stronger than that due to Vetrix. Yuma asks if Vetrix distorted his memories and Astral says its likely - Vetrix had done something similiar to Tres when he Dueled Yuma. Shark Sets a card and adds that the ATK of "Two-Head Shark" returns to normal now. Vetrix is impressed that Shark destroyed two monsters and got a direct attack so effortlessly. He adds that it's expected of the assassin he chose for Dr. Faker. Yuma says he must save Shark and Astral reminds him of the "Number" that Shark evolved. He says they must dispel Vetrix's influence before its Summoned. " is Summoned.]] Yuma says he'll awaken Shark using victory and the crowd cheers. He Normal Summons "Gogogo Ghost", who attacks "Spear Shark". Shark activates his face-down "Zeus' Breath", negating the attack and inflicting 800 damage to Yuma as he controls a WATER monster. Yuma's friends are worried as his Life Points fall to 1800. Bronk says Shark is Dueling flawlessly and Flip says that the real Duel has only just started. Yuma rises to his feet and Sets a card. Shark says its no use - Yuma can't defeat him. He says he'll avenge his sister now. Yuma insists it wasn't him - it was Vetrix. Shark doesn't believe him and that it's unforgivable that Yuma won't even admit his crime. He will send Yuma to hell with his own hands - and his "Number". Astral points out that Shark already has two Level 4 monsters out. Shark Normal Summons "Shocktopus" and immediately overlays it with his other monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 32: Shark Drake" in Attack Position. Vetrix tells him to bury Yuma alive. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Shark Turn 1: Yuma Yuma Sets "Dododo Bot" and "Impenetrable Attack". Turn 2: Shark Shark Normal Summons "Spear Shark" (1600/1400). "Spear Shark" attacks the face-down monster, which is "Dododo Bot" (1800/1900) (Shark 4000 → 3700). Shark Sets a card. Turn 3: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gogogo Golem" (1800/1500) and switches "Dododo Bot" to Attack Position. "Gogogo Golem" attacks and destroys "Spear Shark" (Shark 3700 → 3500). "Dododo Bot" attacks directly (Shark 3500 → 1700). Yuma's hand contains "Bonds of Rival", "Gogogo Ghost", "Half Unbreak" and "Traplin". Yuma Sets a card. Turn 4: Shark Shark Normal Summons "Two-Head Shark" (1200/1600) and activates "Aqua Jet", increasing its ATK by 1000 until the End Phase (1200 → 2200). "Two-Head Shark" attacks "Gogogo Golem", but Yuma activates his face-down "Impenetrable Attack", which would prevent "Gogogo Golem" was being destroyed this turn. Shark activates the "Shark Spark" Quick-Play Spell Card, negating the activation of the trap and destroying it. "Two-Head Shark" attacks and destroys "Gogogo Golem" (Yuma 4000 → 3600). "Two-Head Shark" can attack twice per Battle Phase, so it attacks and destroys "Dododo Bot" (Yuma 3600 → 3200). Shark activates the "Dead Sweep" Quick-Play Spell Card as a monster destroyed an opponent's monster by battle. This lets him Special Summon the WATER-Attribute "Spear Shark" from his Graveyard with its original ATK reduced by 1000 (600/1400). "Spear Shark" attacks directly (Yuma 3200 → 2600). Shark Sets a card. Turn 5: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gogogo Ghost" (1900/0). "Gogogo Ghost" attacks "Spear Shark", but Shark activates his face-down "Zeus Breath", negating the attack and inflicting 800 damage to Yuma as Shark controls a WATER monster (Yuma 2600 → 1800). Yuma Sets a card. Turn 6: Shark Shark Normal Summons "Shocktopus" (1600/800). He overlays his three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 32: Shark Drake" (2800/2100) in Attack Position. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors When Yuma activates his D-Pad, the zones come from offscreen rather than from the D-Pad itself.